


Mispronounced Words

by hhf23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Confused Peter Parker, Crack, Gen, Hilarious, Mispronounced Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhf23/pseuds/hhf23
Summary: After playing a prank on Steve, Clint shows everyone a gift he made for Morgan. When she receives the gift, she mispronounces the word and causes some pretty hilarious things to happen.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mispronounced Words

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching a video on YouTube of a little boy saying this! It was so funny and I couldn't help but think of Clint giving Morgan a bow and arrow!😂

“Alright! Is this all set up??” Natasha asked as Sam and Bucky hid behind Steve’s door.

“Yep. Camera is rolling! Take it away Barton!” Tony chuckled as Clint began to rummage through Steve’s clothes drawer full of workout shirts.

“Hey! Cap!! Steve!!” Clint called

“Yeaaahhh??” Steve shouted.

“C’mere for a minute will ya?”

Steve’s footsteps came and suddenly, Captain America was outside the door looking at Clint with a confused expression.

“Sorry to barge in, but could I please borrow one of your dri-fits? I let Sam borrow one and now he won’t give it back.”

“Yeah. You can keep the purple one if you want. I don’t look good in purp-AAAAHHHHH!” Steve shouted as Sam and Bucky tackled him to the bed.

“Hahahaaaa! Hello there Cap!!” Sam shouted as they all landed on the bed.

“I get to give love to my Stevie weevie!!” Bucky laughed as he began to do the worm on top of Steve.

“Ouch! Oh! Bucky!! You're squishing me!!” Steve grunted as Bucky landed on top of him.

“HIYA STEVIE!” Bucky shouted,continuing to worm on top of Steve who was laughing in between grunts.

“JAAAMMEESSS!!” Natasha laughed as Tony fell to the floor.

Wanda sadly just walked into the room to see Bucky grinding on Steve and shook her head in horror.

“OH MY!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!” Wanda shouted. “I didn’t need to see that...please! If you are gonna have sex, don’t do it in front of us!”

“Oh no worries. He won’t get all sexual on us.” Clint chuckled. “He was just doing the worm on Steve.

“Okay….” Wanda deadpanned, totally weirded out by the men she became friends with over the years. “Y'all are weird…”

“Why thank you, my lady!” Bucky giggled as he bowed to Wanda who flipped him off.

“Anyways. I wanted to show you guys a gift I got Morgan. I made a bow and arrow for her!” Clint exclaimed as he pulled out a handmade bow and arrow set.

Tony’s jaw dropped. The bow and arrow was pink and baby blue, Morgan’s favorite colors and had sparkly arrows to go with it.

“Good Lord! Barton, you really outdid yourself!” Tony exclaimed.

“Well, maybe your baby will become a mini Hawkeye.” Clint teased.

Scoffing, Tony shoved him playfully and made Clint land on top of Bucky and Steve. “She’s gonna be the heir of Iron Man not the heir of Hawkeye…”

“I don’t think even the Barton kids wanna be related to Clint…” Bucky whispered, making Sam and Steve snort with suppressed laughter.

“HEEYYYY!!! I HEARD THAT!!” Clint whined as they all exited the room to find Morgan.

Walking into the common room, the group found Morgan playing with Peter, Bruce and Rhodey. The group had been playing a game of mancala while Pepper made lunch.

“Moguna, we have a special gift for you!” Tony chuckled as he nodded to Clint. “Uncle Clint made you a bow and arrow!”

Morgan squealed as she grabbed the toy and hugged Clint. “Thank you for the bow-ner Uncle Clint!!!”

All the Avengers stopped dead in their tracks as they heard what Morgan said and began to stifle the laughter threatening to escape. She just called a bow and arrow a...wrong term! That was uncalled for, totally unexpected and hilarious.

“No, it’s a bow and arrow!” Tony snickered. “Pep, a little hehelp hehere…”

Pepper was staring at her husband with her hand covering her mouth. “Oh my gosh!”

“Friday!! Record this!” Clint snorted as he turned around to laugh. “OHHH! THIS IS SO FUNNY!!”

“Bow-ner!!” Morgan squealed.

“No baby, it’s called a BOW AND ARROW.” Steve giggled. “Say it slowly.”

“Bow and arrow?” Morgan asked.

“Yes! There you go!” Steve exclaimed.

“So it’s not a bow-ner?”

“Yes.”

“Yes it is a bow-ner?”

“No, it’s not called THAT...uh..”

“So it’s not a bow-ner?”

“Yes...where is this going?” Steve asked, unsure if the little four year old was understanding him.

“Don’t encourage this, Steve...” Sam giggled.

Morgan scrunched her nose in confusion and looked at Steve. “You’re nuts, Uncle Steve...more nuts than Uncle Bucky…” she replied, scrunching her nose before walking over to Natasha. “Look Aunty Nat!! Uncle Clint gave me a bow-ner!!”

Natasha couldn’t keep a straight face and sputtered before responding to Morgan. “Yeah...Clint gave you a great...mmmm….gift!” she replied.

“YOU’RE NUTS!! AHAHA!! OH MY GOSH!!” Bucky shrieked as he slumped to the floor, absolutely cackling with laughter. “I CAHAHAN’T BREHEHEATHE!!”

Tony couldn’t help himself and took out his phone and decided to have a little fun. “What’d you get, Morguna?” he asked.

“I got a bow-ner!” she replied, happy as can be.

“Oh cool...hehehehe...” Tony began to laugh as Pepper covered her mouth and shook her head. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah!! I love it!!” Morgan replied.

“Are you gonna shoot it?”

“Yeah!! Imma shoot it!!”

“What’s going on??” Peter asked.

“Uh oh…” Bruce giggled as Rhodey held his breathe.

“Alright, just don’t shoot it at your mom. That’s my johohob!! HAHAHAHA!!” Tony cackled as Pepper gasped and kicked him in the butt. The rest of the team was lying on the floor laughing hysterically except for Peter who was absolutely confused by the whole situation.

“What is happening??” Peter asked, only to be ignored by the group.

“Anthony Stark! That joke went WAY too far!!” Pepper scolded.

“What’s so funny, guys?” Peter asked.

“Uhhh....hhehehe...” Steve, Bucky and Sam stuttered before all bursting out into laughter.

Bruce and Rhodey weren’t much help either since they were both throwing their heads back and laughing. Clint was in a bit of shock and didn’t seem able to speak at the moment either.

“Morgan got a bow and arrow...hehe...” Wanda giggled as she buried her face into Natasha’s shoulder.

“Ohhh the four year old mind!!” Tony laughed as he turned his phone to face Morgan. “What’d you get??”

“A bow-ner!”

“Oh my God! This is not something we want to show the world...TURN THAT CAMERA OFF SHE WILL BE SO EMBARRASSED WHEN SHE ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!” Pepper scolded.

“She’s an innocent little girl!! She doesn’t know what it means!” Tony laughed. “What did you get, sweetie??”

“A BOW-NER!!” Morgan replied.

The team burst out in laughter again just when it seemed like they were going to settle down. The situation was so hysterical, no one could stop laughing. Well, all except for Peter.

“What is so funny?” he asked again, scrunching his nose in confusion and annoyance that no one would answer him.

“YAYAYAAAAAA!! A BOW-NERRRRR!!!” Morgan shouted as she ran out of the room.

Everyone burst into hysterics and were either slapping their knees or convulsing with laughter on the floor.

“I’m on her level!! A BOW-NERRR!!” Bucky cried with laughter as he mimicked the way Morgan ran out of the room.

“Do NOT go running around the compound screaming that Bucky!!” Steve scolded. “Unlike Morgan, you know what the word means!”

“The baby girl just learned her first big girl word!” Bucky snickered, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Sam threw his water bottle at Bucky’s crotch in hopes that he would hit the man smack dab in the balls. Sadly for Sam, Bucky caught the bottle.

“I’m just saying it’s time for a celebration!” Bucky exclaimed, holding the water bottle to his crotch.

“BUCKY!!!!!!” Steve all but screamed as Bucky cackled and fell to the floor. “Oh my gosh!!”

“I don’t want that water bottle anymore!” Sam groaned in disgust as Bucky tossed it to him. “EW NO!! YOUR STINKY BALLS TOUCHED THAT!!”

“Peter, I’m so sorry you had to hear and see that…” Steve apologized while punching Bucky furiously in the stomach.

“HEHEY!! I’m sohohorry!” Bucky laughed as he made himself cackle.

“I don’t even know what is…” Peter began before Morgan cut him off.

“PETEY!! A BOW-NER!!!”Morgan cried, shoving the toy into Peter’s face.

“Heyyy…” Pepper giggled before covering her face again.

“Morgy Moo, you do you, sweetie! If you got a bow-ner, you got one!” Bucky replied, giving a high five to the four year old.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve hissed, digging his elbow into Bucky’s ribs.

“Guys…” Peter said.

“Ohhh Pep! Can that be the title of this video?? PLEAAASEE??” Tony begged as Pepper all but laughed.

“HAHA!! TONYYY!! Oh my gosh…” she replied, all but beside herself with her dirty minded husband.

“Guys!” Peter said, a little louder.

“Mo, tell Uncle Bruce and Uncle Rhodey whatcha got!” Sam encouraged.

“Oh not you too!” Steve groaned, facepalming super hard.

“A BOW-NER!!” Morgan screamed as she showed Rhodey and Bruce the toy.

Bruce and Rhodey couldn’t handle it and laughed loudly as Morgan screamed “bow-ner” again.

“GUYS!!” Peter finally shouted.

“Yes Underoos?” Tony replied.

“Fina-fucking-ly!!” Peter mumbled. “What the hell is a bow-ner?”

Sam and Bucky sputtered thinking that this was even funnier than Morgan calling her new toy an inappropriate word.

“Uhhhh….” Steve and Clint began. “We...shouldn’t tell you…”

“Oh come on!! You all know what it means!!” Peter snapped.

“It’s not our place to tell you…” Wanda added.

“What do you mean??” Peter asked, angrily glaring at his friends.

“When you go home, ask May what it means. She should be the one to explain it. Not us.” Pepper giggled as she shook her head. “Here’s your lunches and no Tony. We are not posting that video on the internet for the entire world to see!”

“Oh come on Pep!!” Tony whined as he chased after his wife.

“I still am so lost…” Peter grumbled.

“I’m gonna tell him.” Bucky said.

“NO!” the rest of the team shouted.

“Don’t you dare Buck!” Steve scolded as Bucky laughed and raised his hands.

“What??” Peter grumbled.

“Just ask May...” Natasha giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Peter got up and put on his suit. “I’m leaving this madhouse. Goodbye.”

“Aunt May?” Peter asked as he arrived home.

“Hey sweetie! What’s up? You look confused.” May replied, kissing Peter’s cheek.

“Well...” Peter proceeded to explain to May what Morgan said about her bow and arrow. “And the worst thing is I have no idea why everyone was laughing!”

May began to giggle and shook her head. Even she seemed to understand the meaning of “bow-ner”! Was Peter missing an important detail or something?

“Baby, Morgan’s too young. The reason why the team was laughing was because she was talking about a....guys thing...I hope I don’t need to go into detail...” May replied through giggles.

Peter suddenly felt like he had been hit by a brick. “THAT’S WHAT MORGAN HAS BEEN CALLING HER BOW AND ARROW?!?”

May nodded and laughed openly at her nephew having a conniption fit over his innocent mind. It was hilarious to see him at sixteen still so innocent and unaware of inappropriate terms.

“Oh my gosh!!” Peter groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of this...”

"So, did you figure out what a bow-ner is?” Clint chuckled as Peter walked into the compound.

“Oh fuck you guys! You have sick minds!” Peter grumbled as he walked past Clint.

Peter was happy that Tony and Pepper managed to fix Morgan’s accidental mispronunciation since she was now saying “bow and arrow”.

“Oh Underoos...” Tony giggled as Peter shook his head after watching Morgan shoot Bucky in the chest. “You’re too innocent!”

“AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!” Peter groaned.

“Hey Petey!” Bucky called.

“WHAT?” Peter spat, not wanting Bucky to make fun of him.

“Don’t you dare, Buck!” Steve warned.

“I got a bow-ner!” Bucky replied making everyone laugh.

“OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Peter groaned. “I’m never going to live this down!!”

“No you won’t!” Sam laughed as he watched Bucky being targeted with fake arrows.

And that’s how things were at the compound for the rest of the week. The Avengers has a blast rewatching the video of Morgan and would not let Peter get a break from his innocent mind.

“That’s a great memory!” Tony laughed. “We will always remember the moment in time where Morgan called a bow and arrow a....something else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the video that inspired me 😂  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osXK_zQN_UE


End file.
